1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus requiring radiation of heat from a light source when a light source is provided in a narrow space, for example, and an endoscope having such an illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED is provided as a light source of illumination light of an illumination apparatus, which emits light from a distal end of an insertion portion of an endoscope, in a narrow space in an operation portion of the endoscope, as shown in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H5-146403, for example.